So will es das Schicksal
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Auch Bellatrix Black, die perfekte, wunderschöne, durch und durch wahre Erbin der Blacks durchlebt Nächte, in welchen sie sich einsam fühlt. Wenn die Wände sich nähern und du zu ersticken drohst ... [Oneshot]


**Genre: **Drama

**Rating**: PG

**AN-**Andeutungen in Richtung eines Sirius/Bella-Pairings, steht aber zum momentanen Zeitpunkt der Story nicht im Mittelpunkt

-Zum Zeitpunkt der Story besteht zwischen Bella und Sirius keine Beziehung außer die auf der Ebene von Hass und Verachtung. Zumindest oberflächlich nicht-was sie wirklich fühlen, sei euch überlassen.

-Spielt zu Schulzeit der Rumtreiber und Bellatrix etc ca. in den Ferien ihres 6. Schuljahres

-Please R/R

Disclaimer: Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören Rowling, Story mir. 

Ich liege mit offenen Augen in meinem Bett. Es ist stockdunkel, doch das stört mich nicht, die Dunkelheit bin ich gewohnt, hier ist es sogut wie immer finster. Selten wirst du im Haus der Blacks Licht entdecken und wenn, dann ist es künstlich, wirkt grell und unpassend in unserer selbstgeschaffenen, abgeschotteten Düsternis.

Ich liege also regungslos da und meine großen, grauen Augen starren unter schweren langwimprigen Lidern an die schwarze Decke, die näher wirkt, als sie es wirklich ist, und langsam auf mich zu zukommen scheint, um mich in meiner Einsamkeit zu überfallen, sich leise an mich heranzuschleichen, und mich erbarmungslos zu erdrücken.

Mein Atem geht schnell, laut klopft mein Herz, pocht in der Stille der Nacht unnatürlich laut, mein Blut scheint zu kochen, zu brodeln unter meiner Haut und dennoch bleibe ich regungslos, für einen Außenstehenden würde ich vielleicht wirken, als holte mich der Tod bereits in sein Reich, und zeige keine Regung, obwohl in mir ein Unwetter tobt. Ich möchte aufspringen, aufspringen und rennen, einfach wegrennen, der Einsamkeit dieser finsteren, düsteren Nacht entfliehen, die Stille hinter mir lassen, einfach weg, irgendwohin, wo mich diese erdrückende Verzweiflung nicht finden kann.

Wenn es mir wenigstens vergönnt wäre, zu erfahren, warum, warum ich mich so einsam, so verlassen und gleichzeitig doch so erdrückt, erdrückt und überfallen fühle. Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Weiß nicht, warum in jeder Nacht die Wände und die Decke sich nähern, immer näher kommen, und mein Atmen ersticken wollen, das Klopfen meines Herzens anzuhalten begehren.

Schlagartig setze ich mich auf und durchbreche so die Dunkelheit und Stille. Meine plötzliche Bewegung, die doch völlig lautlos, scheint ein schriller Schrei zu sein in einem Raum, in dem seit Jahren nicht ein Wort gesprochen wurde.

Aufrecht sitze ich da, Panik breitet sich in mir aus. Da, die Wände, sie kommen, kommen auf mich zu, immer näher, näher. Ich möchte schreien, doch kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen, möchte aufspringen, doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht, ich sitze einfach stocksteif und kein Muskel bewegt sich.

Atmen, denke ich, Atmen. Was bin ich, dass ich mich selbst daran erinnern muss zu atmen, Acht zu geben, nicht den Hauch meines Lebens zu ersticken, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt?

Aufeinmahl löst sich die Verkrampfung in mir, meine Muskeln lockern sich ganz plötzlich und ich springe hektisch aus dem Bett. Sachte streicht mein Nachthemd um meine Beine, während ich mich panisch in meinen immer kleiner werdenden Zimmer umschaue. Schnell stürze ich auf die Tür zu, drücke die Klinke und haste hinaus.

Ich zwinge mich, stehenzubleiben und Luft zu holen. Ruhig, rede ich mir zu, ruhig. Ich bin jetzt sicher, weg von diesem Raum, in dem sich die Wände bewegen, ich muss keine Furcht mehr haben. Und dennoch kann ich mich nicht beruhigen, dieses ganze verfluchte Haus scheint gegen mich zu sein und will mich quälen mit seiner verwinkelten Geräumigkeit, wo ich nie weiß, was im nächsten Eck auf mich lauert.

Dichte Schleier grauen Nebels scheinen aus jedem noch so winzigen Winkels auf mich zu zuschleichen, mich einzuhüllen, meine Beine zu umschmeicheln wie eine Katze, mich einzuwickeln, zu umhüllen, lange durchsichtige Arme greifen nach mir, tasten sich durch die Dunkelheit auf mich zu.

Mein Herz klopft so gewaltig, es wundert mich, dass nicht die gesamte Familie Black durch das laute Pochen aufwacht.

Nein, nein, ich halte das nicht aus. Hysterisch renne ich durch die langen Gänge, die dunklen Schwaden des mich verfolgenden Nebels hinter mir, renne bis ich das Treppenhaus erreiche, haste hektisch die Stufen hinunter, meine Schritte lautlos, trotz meiner panischen Hast. Mein Nachthemd flattert, der seidige Stoff weht in dem von mir selbst verursachten Wind. Mein Schritt verlangsamt sich, und schon stehe ich in der Finsternis der Küche. Ich sehe mich um, meine Augen suchen nach dem Nebel, der mich einholen will. Da, da sind sie wieder, die Schatten, Schwaden kalten Nebels, die nach mir greifen. Ich bin außer Atem, weiß nicht, wie weiter.

„Bellatrix?" höre ich es plötzlich hinter mir.

Mein Herz scheint, stehen zu bleiben. Langsam, langsam drehe ich mich um. Sprechen sie nun schon zu mir, die geisterhaften Schwaden der Verzweiflung?

In meiner Bewegung schließe ich die Augen, voller Furcht, was mich erwartet drehe ich mich lautlos um.

Öffne die Augen.

Sirius.

Ich seufze innerlich erleichtert auf. Dort sitzt Sirius, mein Cousin Sirius, der mich fragendüberrascht, doch misstrauisch ansieht.

Noch kann ich mich verwundert fragen, was mein Cousin hier mitten in der Nacht in der stockdunklen Küche treibt, bevor die Angst wieder Besitz von mir ergreift. Schatten, Schwaden, Nebel.

Ich stehe bewegungslos da und starre ihn ausdruckslos an.

Er starrt zurück, Verwunderung sehe ich in seinem Blick.

„Bellatrix, was tust du hier?"

Schweigen. Kein Wort über meine Lippen.

„Sag doch etwas, Bellatrix."

Nein, Sirius, nein, sagen werde ich nichts. Wenn ich die undurchsichtige Stille der Nacht durchbreche und den Mund öffne, dann ergreifen die Schatten Besitz von mir, schleichen sich ein in mich, in meinen Körper. Nein, ich spreche nicht, stattdessen beginne ich zu zittern, und kann nicht sagen, woher es rührt. Mag es kommen von den kalten, grauen Schemen oder ist Schuld daran, dass ich hier barfuss auf kühlem Steinboden stehe, nur sehr spärlich mit einem dünnen, fast schon durchsichtigen Nachthemd bekleidet?

Jetzt verändert sich Sirius´ Mine. In die Verwunderung mischt sie plötzlich etwas anderes.

Etwas wie ... kann es denn sein? Sehe ich da tatsächlich Besorgnis in seinem Blick? Besorgnis um mich?

Langsam steht er auf und nähert sich mir. Nähert sich mir, doch nicht bedrohlich und erdrückend wie die Wände in meinem Zimmer, und die Schatten, die mich jede Nach heimsuchen, sondern langsam, langsam und umsichtig.

„Bellatrix, was ist mit dir?", leise, ganz leise spricht er, seine Stimme nur ein leiser Hauch. „Fehlt dir etwas?"

Fehlt mir etwas? Ja, Sirius, mir fehlt etwas, doch frag mich nicht danach, was es ist, diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten.

Als ich mein Schweigen nicht beende, kommt er immer näher auf mich zu. Jetzt steht er vor mir, ganz nah, zu nah. Sacht streckt er die Hand aus. Greift nach der meinen. Ich sehe sein erschrockenes Gesicht, als er meine eisige Haut berührt. Fragend sieht er mich an.

Einen Moment stehen wir nur da und sehen uns an.

Dann macht er noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich liege in seinem Armen. Ich wehre mich nicht, sondern lasse mich einfach nur fallen, das ist alles. Lasse mich fallen und er hält mich, hält mich ganz fest.

„Bella", flüstert er, „Bella, Bella, was ...?"

Ich gebe keine Antwort, doch öffne ich den Mund. Ein schwaches, kaum hörbares „Halt mich, Sirius, halt mich fest" kommt heraus. Dennoch, er hat es verstanden und schließt mich fester in seine Arme. Er nimmt sanft meine kraftlosen Hände und legt sie sich um seinen Hals, ganz vorsichtig. Zärtlich umschließt er mit seinem Arm meine Talje und umfängt mich in einer leisen, umsichtigen Umarmung, als befürchte er, eine zu heftige Bewegung könne mich zerbrechen. Seine Hand streicht sacht durch meine rabenschwarzen Haare, die den seinen so ähnlich.

Mit einem seltsamen Blick schaut er mir in die Augen. Verwirrung spricht aus seiner Miene, doch auch etwas anderes, das ich nicht definieren kann. „Bella ... Bella, Kleines, komm, sag mir, was ist mit dir?" Da spüre ich etwas Nasses auf meiner Wange und merke, dass es eine einsame Träne ist, die sich ihren Weg mein Gesicht hinab bahnt. Doch plötzlich ist es nicht mehr diese einsame Träne, immer mehr und mehr stürzen aus meinen Augen. Und schon fange ich an zu weinen, schluchze leise, während ich mein Gesicht an Sirius´ Hemd vergrabe.

Wie warm er doch ist.

„Bella ..." setzt er an, doch dann erstirbt seine Stimme und er entschließt sich, mir einfach sacht und zärtlich den Rücken zu streicheln.

So stehen wir dort, ich in seinen Armen, schluchzend, und er, wie er mich einfach festhält, und mich allein durch seine zarten Berührungen tröstet.

Als ich nicht aufhöre, zu weinen, nimmt er seine Hand aus meinen Haaren und hebt mich vorsichtig hoch. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlinge ich meine Beine um seine Hüften, mein Kopf ruht an seiner Schulter und meine Hände liegen um seinen Hals.

Behutsam trägt er mich einfach aus der Küche und steigt die Treppe hinauf. Wir erreichen mein Zimmer, und er öffnet leise die Tür. Langsam geht er auf mein Bett zu und lässt mich sacht darauf hinabgleiten.

Plötzlich fühle ich mich vollkommen einsam und verlassen, da ich die Wärme seines Körpers nicht mehr spüren kann. Ich wimmere leise auf, doch schon ist er wieder bei mir. Umsichtig setzt er mich auf, während er hinter mir Platz nimmt und die Arme um mich legt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort so sitzen, ich an ihn gelegt, in seiner Umarmung gefangen, immer noch rinnen leise Tränen aus meinen dunklen Augen.

„Danke" hauche ich, ich weiß nicht, wann; und das ist das Letzte, was ich in dieser Nacht sage.

Irgendwann schlafe ich wohl vor Erschöpfung ein, Erschöpfung, da ich nun endlich all meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufwache, ist er verschwunden.

Plötzlich bemerke ich allerdings einen kleinen Zettel in meiner Hand und als ich ihn auffalte, lese ich folgende Worte.

„Keine Sorge. Ich sage es keinem. Sirius."

Es war also kein Traum.

Nun, da es morgen ist, kann ich klarer denken. Natürlich, dunkel ist es immer noch, aber allein die Gewissheit, dass es Tag ist, erleichtert mich.

Ich komme mir albern vor. Sirius, wieso ausgerechnet Sirius? Wieso musste er mich in diesem Zustand sehen? Wieso konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen und bin einfach wieder in mein Zimmer verschwunden, wo die Wände mich erdrücken wollten?

Den kleinen weißen Zettel halte ich jedoch in der Hand, ich lege ihn nicht einmal beiseite, als ich mich umziehe und anschließend ins Bad verschwinde.

Später beim Frühstück sage ich kein Wort, außer man spricht mich an.

Als meine Mutter mich fragt: „Bellatrix, du bist so komisch, fehlt dir etwas?", antworte ich nur knapp, dass nichts sei, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen. Warum sieht Narzissa mich so seltsam an? Sie kennt mich wohl einfach zu gut...

Sirius kommt herein. Er spricht wie ich kein Wort, setzt sich nur stumm an den Tisch. Ich starre ihn an, wende doch dann meinen Blick wieder ab und schaue nur stur auf meinen Teller, den kleinen weißen Zettel fest in der Hand. Als ich sicher bin, dass sich alle unterhalten, wage ich einen Blick. Er sieht mich an und ich sehe ihn an, bevor wir uns beide wieder hastig unseren Broten zuwenden.

Diese Nacht hat mir gut getan, das weiß ich. Und ich weiß, dass mich seit dieser Nacht etwas besonderes mit meinem Cousin verbindet. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, was, aber ich weiß, dass es da ist.


End file.
